powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Synopsis Lucky used his last opportunity after witnessing the fate of his commander and his friends, and his belief in Tsurugi led him to unleash his plan upon the enemy. Those who believed in Lucky fought to the very end. Tsurugi also believed that they would never lose the justice in their hearts. The belief in these 12 superstars spread across the universe brought forth a miracle! Don Armage has consumed the entire universe’s energy within him. However the Kyurangers will not surrender. Not now, not ever! In order to take back the universe, these 12 warriors will create a peaceful future. This is the final battle. The universe’s all-stars, the brave appearance of the 12 Ultimate Saviors! A mighty “Yossha Lucky!” will echo across the universe… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *TV News Reporter: Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier: *Don Armage: / Kyutama *Shishi Red - Saiko, Shishi (Double-Star Impact), Saiko (Infinish Blast), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin) *Sasori Orange - Ikkakuju, Sasori (Antares Impact), Sasori (All-Star Crash), Sasori (Kyutamajin), Sasori (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Lupulus Impact), Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Kyutamajin), Ookami (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Libra Impact), Tenbin (All-Star Crash), Tenbin (Kyutamajin), Tenbin (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Aldebaran Impact), Oushi (All-Star Crash), Oushi (Kyutamajin), Oushi (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Ophiuchus Impact), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin), Hebitsukai (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Hamillion Impact), Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Kyutamajin), Chameleon (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - Washi (Altair Impact), Washi (All-Star Crash), Washi (Kyutamajin), Washi (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Dorado Impact), Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kyutamajin), Kajiki (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Drago Crush), Ryu (All-Star Crash), Ryu (Kyutamajin), Ryu (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Polaris Impact), Koguma (All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kyutamajin), Koguma (Ultimate All-Star Crash) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Double-Star Impact), Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin), Houou (Ultimate All-Star Crash) Errors *When Houou Soldier activates Phoenix End, the Houou Sword and Shield announces "Come On The Attack" instead of "Galaxy". Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . Starting on February 11, Kyuranger was replaced by Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': All Kyurangers and Hoshi Minato **'Right': N/A *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Rainbow **'Color': Kyuranger Kyutama *As its tradition, in the post-credits scene, Shishi Red "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, Lupin Red and Patren 1gou. *The title of the episode is somewhat similar to the final episode of Denziman, the first Super Sentai to have elements of the team associated with space. *The endgame of this episode echoes the first episode, with Lucky being knocked into space, nearly freezing to death, and transforming while on a meteor storm. Later on, similarly in the epilogue, his space scooter experiences a malfunction and he crash-lands, miraculously surviving with a perfect landing, thus bookending the series. This is the second time that the main heroes striking back the last villain during a final episode of a series, which Takayuki Shibasaki directed the final episode, the first time since the final episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This episode's conclusion was immediately followed by the announcement of at 10:00 JST.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/268053 *The name of this episode references that of the first episode, . **This is the second time that the title of the final episode of a Super Sentai series references that of the first episode of the series. The first was being Engine Sentai Go-Onger, with the final episode mirroring the title's first episode . DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: ''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis, Space.46: Between Hope and Despair, Space.47: The Saviors' Promise and Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 宇宙に響け！ヨッシャ、ラッキー *Toei TV's official episode guide for 宇宙に響け！ヨッシャ、ラッキー Category:Season Finales